Citacita Yachiru Part4
by Flync
Summary: beginilah kalau author setres @@ waktu ngejain ulum  fanfic pun jadi  AHEY


Disclaimer:Kubo Tite only~~

Beginilah kalau author punya banyak siswa waktu ngejain ulum ^^

ENJOY!

* * *

Yachiru yang kapok jadi dokter (baca cita-cita Yachiru part3)

Memutuskan untuk menjadi….

PENGACARA *baca:pengangguran kurang acara*

*Readers: celengo

Author: ngakak to the max lol*

"Apa kau yakin ingin menjadi PENGACARA?" Tanya Kenpachi sambil mikir apaan tuh PENGACARA?

(walau ud jam 12 siang tetep ja Yachiru bertahan di futonnya karena itulah pekerjaan yang PENGACARA lakukan *setidaknya itu pemikiran Yachiru ^^).

"Hmm… Ken-chan bukannya harus laporan?" Tanya Yachiru yang juga lagi inget-inget apa itu PENGACARA ^^

*sebenernya mau ngusir, lagi 'kerja' kok diganggu? :p*

"Hmm… Ah… Aku harus mengunjungi Byakuya" kata Kenpachi sambil berjalan menuju pintu, lalu meninggalkan Yachiru.

Kenpachi terus berjalan, hingga ia tiba di kebun milik Byakuya, di sana ia bertemu dengan Rukia yang lagi kerja rodi nyabutin rumput gara-gara kemaren dia nginjek akar sakura kesayangan Byakuya ==".

"Ah, Konichiwa, Kenpachi-san, Yachiru-chan" sapa Rukia

"Konichiwa Ruki-chan" teriak Yachiru *yang ternyata sudah berada di punggung Kenpachi. Parahnya Kenpachi nggak nyadar =="*

"Yachi-chan, bukannya kau mau jadi PENGACARA?" Tanya Kenpachi kebingungan.

"PENGACARA?" Rukia tampak kebingungan.

"memangnya siapa yang mau dibela? masa hollow pake pengacara? o.O" pikir Rukia

"Itu loh, yang suka ada di kotak di dunianya Ichigo, Ruki-chan" kata Yachiru.

"bukannya itu presenter TV ya? ==" pikir Rukia.

"Bukan, PENGACARA itu yang pergi kesana kemari mencari orang hilang" kata Kenpachi

"Itu polisi kan?" pikir Rukia

Akhirnya kapten dan wakilnya itu bertengkar tentang apa itu PENGACARA.

*Readers: kenapa Yachiru mau jadi PENGACARA kalau nggak tau artinya? ==

Author: Hmm… Entahlah~ XDDD*

Rukia yang kesel karna dikacangin dan udah jualan kacang tapi tetep nggak dibeli *ya iyalah, **satu** kacang serebu~ XD* akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah.

Di dekat ruang melihat sakura Rukia ketemu sama Byakuya yang lagi mau nyemprot Kenpachi karena janjian ketemu jam 9 sampe jam 12 belom juga nongol!.

"Rukia, kenapa mukamu seperti tukang kacang yang dikacangin?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Tuh, gara-gara tamu onii-sama" kata Rukia sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Rasa penasaran siapa tamu yang sudah membuat Rukia kesal membawa Byakuya ke taman sakuranya dan….

"", Byakuya berteriak saat melihat taman sakura kesayangannya.

Gimana nggak! Taman itu udah ancur lebur gara-gara: *siapa lagi kalau bukan*

**Yachiru** dan **Kenpachi**!.

"Hehehe… Byakuya-san" sapa Yachiru sambil tersenyum polos, pura-pura nggak tau apa-apa.

Disampingnya Kenpachi udah gelisah kayak cacing kepanasan terus dipanggang *O.o*.

"Mampus deh gue, mampus deh gue…" pikir Kenpachi.

Sejenak Byakuya hanya bisa terdiam sebelum….

BANKAI!

...

Dan dengan sungguh menyesal author kabarkan bahwa kapten dan wakil yang ajaib itu bisa lolos dari bankai Byakuya. ^^

Setelah kejadian itu, Yachiru kapok jadi PENGACARA (dan karena dia nggak tahu apa itu PENGACARA jadi dia mundur sebagai PENGACARA secara terhormat O.o")

Sekarang ia memutuskan untuk menjadi…

"Tukang permen?" Tanya Kenpachi keheranan.

"ampun deh wakil gue kok makin lama makin sarap ye?" pikir Kenpachi sambil menangis di dalam hati terdalam *PLAK*

"Iya, nanti Ken-chan bantu Yachi jualan ya ^^" kata Yachiru sambil berjalan menuju sebuah odong-odong *PLAK, beneran odong-odong! Trust me!*.

Kenpachi hanya bisa pasrah lalu mengikuti Yachiru.

Akhirnya berjualanlah Yachiru dan Kenpachi dengan odong-odong permen mereka.

Nah,di jalan munculah pelanggan *baca:korban* pertama Yachiru yang 'beruntung' *baca, apes ga ketolongan*

Gin dan Rangiku yang lagi jalan-jalan.

Rangiku yang nggak tega sama Yachiru memutuskan untuk membeli permen Yachiru. Gin Cuma bisa bilang "Tobat, tobat" ^^.

'Pelanggan' kedua:

Hinamori yang lagi mau ngunjungi Hitsugaya (habis gajian and lagi bagus moodnya jadilah Hinamori berbaik hati kepada Yachiru ^^)

'Pelanggan' ketiga *dan untungnya yang terakhir, sehingga tidak ada lagi korban berjatuhan dari permasalahan berdarah ini *PLAK**:

Ukitake~

Perbincangan setelah Ukitake membeli permen Yachiru:

Ukitake: Hmmm *sambil makan permen* manis! Tapi kok agak pait ya?

Yachiru: Yang penting enak kan? ^^

Yachiru pun pergi dengan Kenpachi dan juga tidak ketinggalan, odong-odong tersayang *hoeh*.

Ukitake yang tetap penasaran karena semakin lama permennya semakin pait dan agag seperti menggigit lidahnya memuntahkan permen itu

*do not try this at home ^^*

dan…

Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Ukitake berteriak bersamaan! *Author tepuk tangan... PLAK author ditimpuk TT*

Kenapa mereka bisa paduan suara seperti itu?

Tentunya karena permen Yachiru yang ternyata...

"YACHIRU! PERMEN SIH PERMEN, TAPI JANGAN JUAL PERMEN YANG UDAH BANYAK SEMUTNYA DONG!", teriak Rangiku, Hinamori, dan Ukitake sambil mengejar Yachiru. Tampak ketiganya sudah mempersiapkan zanpakou masing-masing... Jika tidak dihentikan segera, maka 'pameran' bankai part2 akan terjadi ^^

Oh ya, Gin, Hitsugaya dan Kenpachi hanya bisa menjadi pengiring pelarian Yachiru ^^

NB: Permen yang Yachiru jual itu permen yang umurnya udah 100 tahun *Readers: emang masih manis?* dan diberi pemanis buatan ^^v

* * *

Ahey, sudah sampai sejauh ini~

Thanks buat semua review yang sudah ada~~~~

mohon review yang ini~ ^^

BANZAI X3


End file.
